The glycemic response to food (glycemic index) has been utilized in diabetic diets in the past but this can be altered by other foods consumed during a meal. The investigators will examine the inter and intra- individual variability of the glycemic index of mixed meals (GIMM) in both diabetic and non-diabetic individuals. These results will allow diabetics to improve glycemic control by arranging daily menus using standard meals with established glycemic responses. Progress report and summary of findings: During this period of time, six additional subjects underwent this study. Coefficient of variation of GIMM appears to be approximately 30% for diabetics and 12% for non- diabetics. The estimated intraclass correlation coefficient is approximately 0.9 for diabetics and 0.7 for controls. The investigators are continuing recruitment of patients.